No tienes madre
by DarkCamus
Summary: No era nada en contra de Kanata, pero cuando Kagami se enteró de la cantidad e identidad de ex-parejas de su novia Konata no pudo hacer sino maldecirla. Una corta viñeta en la que Kagami demuestra sus celos. Konami KonataxKagami, mencionado KonataxHarem.


Notas del autor: bueno, estoy algo enfermo, no pude dormir bien, tuve fiebre, dolor de cabeza y tengo gripe, asi que durante esas largas horas recostado en mi cama sin hacer nada mi mente divagó hasta esta idea que en un principio pensé en no publicar, pero luego dije "al demonio ¿Por qué no?" y bueno, aquí está. No soy dueño de Lucky Star.

No tienes madre.

"¡ ¿Qué?!"

"Vamos Kagamin, no es para tanto" intentó calmarla la peli azul, visiblemente nerviosa "Cálmate…"

"¿Calmarme? ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme?!" Kagami estaba histérica, pero era visible que empezaba a tranquilizarse un poco "S-si tu…"

"Eso quedó en el pasado. Yo amo a mi Kagamin"

"¡Aja claro! Pero tal parece que te encargaste de amar a muchas otras antes"

"Vamos Kagami, quise decírtelo porque no quiero que tengamos secretos, no es para que te pongas asi. Además nunca amé a ninguna de esas chicas"

"¡No sé si eso es peor o mejor!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque te enredabas con chicas al azar sin siquiera sentir nada!"

"¡No eran chicas al azar! ¡De hecho tú conoces a todas y cada una de mis ex amantes…!" Konata abrió los ojos con terror al darse cuenta de la metida de pata que acababa de decir.

"…"

"…" Konata tragó saliva.

"… ¿Disculpa?"

"A-ah, n-no es nada Kagamin"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?"

"¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Estaba horneando un pastel y creo que debería ir a revisar cómo va"

"¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!" ni siquiera la promesa de un postre hecho por Konata fue capaz de distraer a Kagami.

"P-pero…" Konata reflejaba verdadero terror en sus ojos al notar que había sido sujetada de su ropa por su novia tsundere agresiva.

"¡Explícate ahora! ¿Cómo que las conozco?"

"…pues eso"

"¿Qué?"

"… que las conoces a todas y cada una de ellas…"

"… ellas…" repitió Kagami, cayendo en la cuenta de algo "… ellas… ¿Cómo en plural?"

Konata tragó saliva y empezó a sudar nerviosamente, había metido la pata de nuevo.

"… ¿exactamente de cuantas estamos hablando?"

"No se…"

"Konata…" la voz de Kagami era amenazante y erizó los cabellos de la nuca de la otaku.

"Unas diez…"

"¡ ¿Qué?!"

Konata se encontraba rezando en su mente con bastante fervor.

"¿Quiénes son?"

"B-bueno Kagami, ya es tarde y creo que va siendo hora de irme…"

"Estamos en tu casa"

"Pues ya se está metiendo el sol ¿No es hora de que te vayas?"

"Me quedaré aquí toda la vida si no me dices. Lo cual no será un problema porque me dirás ¡Ahora!"

"Eep"

"¡Ahora escúpelo!"

"P-pues… e-está Hiyorin…"

Hiyori. Claro. Ambas eran otakus con gustos algo enfermos, pero nunca pasó por la mente de Kagami que la mangaka pudiera haber tenido un amorío con su ahora novia, después de todo, había otra chica otaku que era todavía más cercana a Konata que Hiyori…

"T-también está Patty-chan…"

Por supuesto. La hermosa Patricia Martin ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Ambas eran fanáticas empedernidas del anime, por no contar que con la figura de supermodelo de Patricia sería muy difícil que los instintos pervertidos de Konata no se activasen, pasaban un montón de tiempo juntas en su trabajo en el café cosplay e incluso habían sacado un CD juntas. Era de suponer que Konata se interesase en la exótica estudiante de intercambio de Estados Unidos…

"E-estuve también con Yuki-chan"

"¿Q-Qué?"

No era del todo sorprendente enterarse de la antigua relación de Miyuki y Konata, después de todo la otaku siempre se la pasaba hablando de lo linda y "moe" que Miyuki era y no era un secreto para nadie (Mas que Tsukasa, Yutaka y la propia Miyuki, es decir las más inocentes) que Konata solía comerse con los ojos lujuriosamente a Miyuki, después de todo donde Patricia tenía el cuerpo de una supermodelo Miyuki tenía el cuerpo de una diosa; sin embargo esto a pesar de ser un hecho no inesperado si fue uno que golpeo con fuerza a Kagami, ya que ella nunca fue muy unida a Hiyori o Patricia, pero con Miyuki tenía una gran amistad y le incomodaba en varios niveles y maneras el saber que su amiga Miyuki había sido amante de su actual novia peli azul.

"Y bueno… tuve un pequeño amorío con Minami…"

"¡¿Minami?! ¡¿Qué no es ella la novia de Yutaka?!"

"Bueno, pues no siempre fue asi… sin embargo nuestra relación no duró más de tres semanas y decidí acabarla ya que no estaba enamorada de Minami y era obvio que Yu-chan si… asi que dejé a Minami y tiempo después pasó lo que debía pasar y ellas dos terminaron juntas… no le digas nada de esto a Yu-chan, no sé cómo se tomaría esto…"

"¡¿Y cómo crees que me lo estoy tomando yo?!"

"Bien. Porque te amo a ti y solo a ti y no quiero tener a otra chica más que a ti en mi vida"

La réplica de Kagami murió en su boca.

"B-bueno… pero, entonces ¿Quiénes son las otras?"

"Eh… también estaba Ayano…"

"¡¿Qué?! P-pero creí que ella y Misao…"

"También estuve con Misao…"

"¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Pero creí que no se agradaban!"

"No, no. Nuestro… "rompimiento" no fue muy bueno y por ello nos comportamos asi, de hecho en realidad eso ya no nos importa, solo lo hacemos porque es divertido"

"Divertido dices… además, ¿Qué, has andado con todas nuestras amigas?"

"Uh…"

"No me gustó ese 'uh…'"

"Pues… es que…"

"¡Dilo ya!"

"T-Tsukasa también fue…"

"¡ ¿QUÉ?!"

"¡N-No pude evitarlo! Se veía tan tierna…"

"¡Tierna y una mierda! ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana gemela!... oh dios, mi hermana y mi novia… lo de Miyuki ya era bastante malo…"

"Vamos, no es lo peor…"

"¡¿Aún hay más?!"

"P-pues… tuve algunas… 'aventuras' con…"

"¡¿Con quién?!"

"C-con Kuroi-sensei"

"…" Kagami simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna, había quedado con la boca abierta.

"¡P-pero eso no lo inicié yo! ¡A-a todas las demás chicas yo las seduje pero en este caso fue Kuroi-sensei la que…!"

"¡Poco importa eso! ¡Te acostaste con nuestra maestra!"

"P-pero es que ella se sentía tan sola… y puede ser bastante persuasiva…"

"¡Basta! ¡No quiero oírlo!"

"¡Bueno, entonces la conversación ha terminado!"

"Solo una última cosa… aún faltan dos chicas, has mencionado las identidades de ocho de ellas pero dijiste que había diez. Asi que ya me estás diciendo quienes eran las otras dos…"

Konata se puso pálida y pudo jurar sentir la fría mano de la muerte posarse en su hombro.

"E-eh… Kagami, creo que lo mejor sería no-"

"Quiero que me digas"

"En serio no-"

"¡Dime!"

"F-fueron tus dos hermanas m-mayores. Inori y Matsuri"

"…"

"…"

"… me va a dar algo…" Kagami estaba hiperventilando, sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"¡K-Kagami! V-vamos, siéntate… iré por algo de agua"

Momentos después Kagami se encontraba sentada en la cama de Konata, la peli azul le había traído un vaso con agua y ahora le estaba abanicando con las manos.

"¿Y-ya estas tranquila Kagami?"

"¡Tranquila! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila?! ¡Si te has enredado con todas mis hermanas! ¡Estarás muy orgullosa con tu harem hecho de chicas Hiiragi! ¡Solo te faltaría mi madre, es la única mujer Hiiragi que te falta!"

"Bueno…"

"¡KONATA!"

"¡Es broma! ¡Es broma!"

"¡Y te esperaste hasta haber estado con todas las chicas que pudiste para que al final, y solo al final llegaras conmigo!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo sient-!… espera… ¿Estás celosa?"

"¡¿Todavía lo dudas?! ¡Por supuesto que estoy celosa! ¡Estoy celosa de que todas nuestras amigas, nuestra maestra e incluso mis hermanas hayan sido amantes de la chica que amo!"

"¡Pero Kagami! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti! ¡Y prueba de ello es que las dejé a todas ellas para estar solo contigo! ¡Y dejaría a mil chicas más por ti!"

"¡Yo espero que no haya ni mil, ni diez, ni una chica más!... espera, entonces ¿No estas con ninguna de ellas por… mí?"

"Por supuesto, lo que sentía por ellas es nada comparado a lo que tú me haces sentir"

"Yo… tu… uh" de pronto, Kagami no sabía cómo sentirse.

"¡Mi Kagamin es el amor de mi vida!"

"¿L-Lo dices en serio, Konata?"

"Tan en serio como el hecho de que amo el anime el manga y los videojuegos"

"No es la mejor manera de afirmarlo pero… es muy lindo de tu parte decir eso…" dijo Kagami con timidez, ruborizada.

"… claro, por supuesto que si Kagamin estuviera dispuesta a un trio con otra chica de vez en cuando…"

"¡KONATA! ¡Tú no tienes madre!"

"De hecho, eso es verdad"

"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!"

…

…

…

Nota del autor: Es todo ¿Querían más? Lo siento, pero estoy enfermo y sinceramente no tengo ni energía ni ganas para escribir más que esto, además no se me ocurre nada mas ahora mismo… asi que esta es solo una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió para distraerme, gracias por leer


End file.
